


Paraíso

by WingsAndFreckles



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsAndFreckles/pseuds/WingsAndFreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas no entendía como a alguien le podía gustar ese lugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paraíso

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Este es el prácticamente el primer fanfic que esscribo así que me gustaría tener críticas constructivas. No es la gran cosa, es solamente algo que se me ocurrió un día y lo escribí apurada. Espero que les guste

"Paraíso" Extraño nombre para un lugar que generaba tanto odio en la gente, tanto resentimiento, tantas miradas amargas llenas de la gente que se había quedado atrás, todos aquellos que en su momento sólo pudieron soñar con un mundo sin cranks o grieves, sin CRUEL o el Brazo Derecho, sin la llamarada, sin seres queridos volviéndose locos lentamente hasta que se los llevaban para siempre con un destino marcado y sin salida, sin vanas eseranzas por una cura que nunca llegó y nunca iba a llegar.  
A veces Thomas se preguntaba si ese lugar había sido creado especialmente, si lo habían elegido y montado un paisaje tan hermoso sólo para recordarles lo que durante tanto tiempo les fue negado, todo aquel sufrimiento acumulado durante tantos años que al final fue inecesario. Casi parecía una burla para aquellos que no lograron llegar.  
Una tarde templada con la brisa fresca moviendo su pelo y las aves cantando melodías tan vellas que hacían que cualquiera se olvidara que alguna vez hubo dolor, Thomas decidió que odiaba aquel lugar. Odiaba su belleza, odiaba su nombre, odiaba que fuera un "lugar seguro", odiaba que tanta gente le pusiera tanto entusiasmo al hecho de comenzar denuevo, de dejar el pasado atrás e ignorar todas las muertes que habían hecho que pudieran llegar.  
A veces no entendía cómo Minho la hacía tan bien de líder del nuevo lugar. Thomas no podía intercambiar ni dos palabras con alguien y ya se peleaba, sin razón, pero tambíen con despecho, como castigando a cualquiera que pudiera permitirse disfrutar de su nueva residencia. Minho simplemente mandaba en aquel sitio, desde su llegada se había puesto todas las responsabilidades al hombro y se mantenía siempre en acción sin darse un tiempo para descansar, para pensar, no como Thomas.  
Thomas no podía parar de pensar. A menudo pensaba en el Área, en ese lugar tan pequeño y a la vez tan grande, que parecía tan seguro desde adentro y tan horrible desde afuera, ese lugar que algunos hasta habían llegado a llamar hogar. Pensaba en el Área, en los Habitantes, en CRUEL, en los grievers. Pensaba en cómo ese lugar alguna vez fue tan indispensable para él, tan esperanzador. Un lugar con el que podrían lograr muchas cosas, podrían encontrar una cura, podrían salvar el mundo. Quizá esa era la única razón que realmente lo había motivado, salvar el mundo, salvar a la gente que sufría día a día y rogaba por un lugar mejor. Por un paraíso. Pero en lo que Thomas no podía parar de pensar era que esa única cosa que siempre lo había motivado era ahora lo único que deseaba no haber logrado. Porque, luego de tantas vueltas, de tanto dolor, de tantas vidas cobradas, el paraíso quizá era el peor infierno que a Thomas le había tocado vivir.


End file.
